Song of the Planet
by ElphabaCanFigureSkate
Summary: A collection of songfics that feature all your favorite characters. I Own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the story behind these... most of my other fandoms are Broadway fandoms and have a ton of songfics. This is my imprint on the Captain Planet universe therefore I don't own the songs and I unfortunately don't own Capt. planet. All of the following songs are from Broadway show. I'll tell you which show, what song, the context and if I think you should listen to it before each segment. **

**On with the fun! Oh and if anyone cares… RAVENS WON THE SUPER BOWL! WAHOOOOO!**

**Song: perfect for you.**

**Show: next to normal.**

**Context: essentially what I wrote.**

**What's the song?: Wheelers dialogue.**

**Good song?: It's an acquired taste. If you need to seduce an environmentalist it's perfect though. :D**

**A/N: Yes the lyrics actually exist. I changed one line because it was originally "lazy, a loner, a bit of a stoner…" But we all know wheelers not a stoner so it was changed to "lazy and crazy my past's a bit hazy..." **

When Linka made her way to the common room she expected a fire Planeteer zoned out on the couch mindlessly watching some strange American cartoon program.

She didn't get what she expected.

The redhead sat on a brand-new piano with impish grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Linka."

She placed her hands over her mouth and gasped at the tears coming to her eyes. Wheeler guided her to sit on the piano bench.

"The Earth, it is poisoned the oceans, the air around and beneath and above you."

"Wheeler, that's true and I totally care..."

He grabbed her hands and exclaimed his words desperately.

"I'm trying to tell you, I love you!"

"What?!"

He moved closer to her and the black piano seem to trap her now. She had known for quite some time that she was in love with Wheeler this is sudden... scary, so... New.

"The Earth is at war filled with death and disease. We dance on the edge of destruction, the Earth's getting warmer but deadly degrees,"

"and this is one crazy seduction."

He pointed outside.

"The Earth is pretty much broken beyond all repair,"

She attempted to correct him because, after all, they're on Hope Island to fix it.

"But something is working, when you're standing there... Perfect for you I might be lazy and crazy, my past a bit hazy it's true, but I might be perfect..." He trailed off gazing into her eyes "I'll make myself perfect, perfect for you."

He traced a line on her palm

"You square all the corners I'll straighten the curves."

"He's got some nerve Wheeler and I'm just all nerve."

"But when everything else turns to dirt."

He cuped cheek and brought her lips to his. The chaste kiss ended and Wheeler spoke again.

"You'll be the one thing in this world that won't hurt."

Linka bit her lip and looked down but he brought her eyes back to his.

"I can't fix what's fucked up" she smiled as his brashness. "But there's one thing I know I can do... I could be perfect, perfect for you."

"And I can be perfect... For you."

She crushed her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: God don't make no trash.**

**Show: Bare**

**Context:... This is kind of confusing but a Nun is telling a boy to come out of the closet. You'll understand more as you read.**

**What's the song?: Gaia's dialogue.**

**Good song?: If you're okay with Bible jokes.**

**A/N: I'm going to warn you this has some religious roots if only because the musical itself tackles large religion related issues. This gives it a funny-ish turn and also has a slash pairing it so be warned of that. I'm also totally convinced Gi is in love with Linka. Please don't ask me why because I don't even know myself.**

Gi's glances at Linka didn't go unnoticed, that light redness in her cheeks whenever they touched and subtle (a word that Wheeler had yet to grasp) lingering glances at places that we aren't exactly friendly, had not gone over the earth spirits head. This mission briefing happened to be one of the worst yet.

"Gi. Sit."

Gaia motioned to a chair near the planet vision and Gi grimaced.

"We need to talk about what's been bothering you."

"I – I'm going to be late..."

"Sit.

She sat uncomfortably in the stiff bamboo chair squirming back and forth due to nervousness.

"I don't think you understand..." She trailed off as Gaia's eyebrows shot up to the heavens.

"Hon, I've been around long enough to hear you loud_ proud_ and clear."

Gi bit her lip and looked down. She probably could have assumed Gaia could tell who she's in love with, particularly because was Linka.

"But I can't it's wrong... It's –"

"Please, when God sits on his mighty throne and says 'what shall I make today?' He don't grab no drawing board there's no mistake the man don't play. He simply opens up his heart out come tumbling works of art."

Gi opened her mouth to make a point but couldn't force the words out. What Gaia said was true...

"God don't make no trash."

Gaia's imitation of the fire Planeteer was poor but definitely got the point across.

"People need to stop and think it ain't a rainbow without the pink." Gi giggled. "Ignorant folk playing judge and jury they're the ones that are going to know God's theory."

That hit home for some reason. All her life she had been surrounded by meanness and bigotry towards differences. She'd been disliked intensely for her decision to join the Planeteers, if she'd come out of the closet... She could probably never go back home.

"Oh you better believe it, they all play the fool, So caught up with hate that they forget the Golden rule."

Ha. True. Hate is the one thing her family and her entire _church _never shied away from.

"You better believe it you're who you need to be. Cause God is love, love is true, love is life, and love will set you free!"

Gi smiled sadly though she knew Linka loved Wheeler. She never had a chance.

"I'm so confused Gaia."

"Nobody has all the answers remember the lessons well if you hide from yourself and be someone else for someone else's sake that would be the greatest mistake."

Gaia placed a hand on the girl shoulder and gave small smile to encourage her.

"Go on, there's some tidal waves that need stopping."

The water Planeteer dabbed her eyes and dashed out to the waiting Geo cruiser.

God don't make no trash, Gi" she turned to watch her Planeteers help more of God's creations.


	3. Chapter 3

**Song: The Break**

**Show: Next to Normal**

**Context: A woman is finally reaching the breaking point of her insanity.**

**What's the song?: Nukem's dialogue.**

**Good song?: Yes. It would be beneficial for you to look it up. It's also a GOOD song.**

**A/N: This was one was fun to write. It's short but I hope you like it. I thought going insane would fit Nukem well.**

"They told me that the wiring was somehow misfiring and screwing up the signals in my brain,"

Nukem twitched and shivered. Dr. Blight sat across from him and pink lead suit. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. She didn't want to try to cure his insanity with the same method as his doctors. That would only waste money and, oh so valuable, time.

"They told me that the chemistry could loosen up the circuitry and determine what was making me insane."

They really tried that? Jesus Christ the man's a giant radioactive monster. All bodily chemistry is essentially null and void.

"What happens when the burn is healed but the skin has not regrown,"

Nukem didn't technically have skin. He had morphed radioactive plates of genetically mutated cells... But it serves well enough as skin.

"What happens when the cast, at last, comes off and then you find the break was always in another bone?"

"I don't know Nukem."

The doctors got one thing right; Nukem was absolutely off his rocker. The guy can't even break bones. The radioactivity strengthened them to nearly impossible to imagine values.

"They tried a million meds and,"

Why on earth would they put medicine into this man? His DNA is infused with nuclear radiation, medications affect would be zero to none.

"They strapped me to their beds and, they shrugged and told me that's the way it goes."

What the fuck did they use tie him down? Let chains... And... Blight didn't even try to fathom it.

"What happens... If it was never in my blood or in my brain but in my soul?"

Dr. Blight pen paused in its quick strokes. Could the psychological damage from a cure... Could it be worse than the disease?


	4. Chapter 4

**Song: Aftershocks**

**Show: Next to Normal **

**Context: A ghost boy has been expelled from his mother's life by ECT or electro convulsive therapy.**

**What's the song?: The dialogue in Linka's head.**

**Good song?: It's nice. It doesn't make a ton of sense out of context though… **

**A/N: Eh I like this one… **

"They've managed to get rid of me I'm gone without a trace."

The bliss. Withdrawal. Boris? I – I do not understand what is going on. Where am I? Who was talking?

"ECT, electric chair, we shock who we can't save."

_Pain._

Shock? I was shocked? What has happened to me!?

I think I'm crying now but I do not know for sure.

"They've cleared you of my memory and many more as well."

_Bliss._

I cannot remember. Who is talking!? Voices' screeched around in a taunting song. Who are they? Why will they not go? Another voice is lost in the flurry of insults. I cannot place it. I cannot do anything.

"You may have wanted some of them but who can ever tell?"

_Wheeler._

A hand is stroking my cheek but I do not know. I do not know anything. Names and faces fly by my vision so fast I cannot focus. I cringe and twitch and do not know why.

"Your brain waves are more regular the chemistry more pure."

_Too polluted._

Splitting pain is evident in every joint. It is as if every bone was broken. What did I do wrong?

"The headaches and nausea will pass endure."

_Boris._

I feel – I feel like I will never see him again. Why can I not feel!? Why can I not know!? I scream but I do not hear anything.

"Your Cousin's gone forever though of that the doctor's sure."

_Gone._

No, no, no, NO! I'm beginning... I can – can see what has happened. Those words I heard before now come in a coherent order. Wheeler shouts of warning and his comforting embrace. The pills that consumed me and made my shoes feel like led and my head feel like air.

"They managed to get rid of me I'm gone without a trace, burn the soul and leave a scar no treatment can erase."

_Addiction._

I'm being treated for withdrawal from the Bliss. I am angry, and sad, and betrayed. I am annoyed, and I am hurt yet all I feel is pain. Pain in the purest sense of the word. And I am crying. I know Wheeler is grabbing my hand. I muster the strength to squeeze back.

"They cut away to cancer but forgot to fill the hole."

I... I think Wheeler can fill that hole. I think I hear his voice exclaiming that I squeezed his hand back.

"They've removed me from your memory but I'm still there in your soul."

_Skumm_

It's clearly the voice of the Skumm. I can tell now. I have not been cleared of his memory. I muster the strength to moan quietly.

"Life is back to normal now or so they all believe."

I will never be normal, that's way too far away, but somewhere next to normal... As normal as fighting alongside spirits and using rings with magical powers can be, that, would be okay.

"Your heart is in your chest again not hanging from your sleeve."

I will be more open with my emotions. I will tell you how I feel. I have to wake up. I promised Wheeler.

"They've driven out the demons"

The bliss.

"And they've earned you this reprieve."

I'm going force my eyes open. I brace myself for the headache is most likely accompanied by light.

"The memories are gone,"

I do not remember now but I'm sure it will come back later.

"The aftershocks live on."

I opened my eyes to see warm and comforting freckles. The huge smile came over his face and he exclaimed, presumably to the others,

"She's awake!"

I sat up slightly to kiss him.

"I love you, moy plamth be temyhote"

"what?"

"My flame in the darkness."


End file.
